


A Soft Winter

by mocrow



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 15:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17206169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mocrow/pseuds/mocrow
Summary: A Swawesome Santa 2018 gift for kirani, whose request was for soft nurseydex. I hope you enjoy their cuddles, there's nothing I love drawing more! :)





	A Soft Winter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kirani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirani/gifts).



> I hope you like your gift!
> 
> (also, I am working on a sketchy drawing of your other request because I love it so much, so keep your eyes peeled for that, too!)
> 
> you can see it [here](http://mocrow.tumblr.com/post/181563295687/a-swawesome-santa-2018-gift-for-kirani) on tumblr!

Is there anything better than that period between Christmas and New Year's, when time ceases to have meaning and college students have nothing better to do than relax and cuddle on the couch with someone special?


End file.
